Bonds
by wolfYLady-sama
Summary: When a boy and girl like each other, you think it'd be easy. But the secrets Kagome keeps may scare him away. And with her at True Cross Academy things might go a little differently. !Slight Harem! Rating for language and suggestive future content.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonds**_

_**Disclaimer**: __As this is a work of fanfiction, I hold no claim to the characters that belong to their beloved and recognized creators. I am nothing more than a humble, fanfiction writer._

_**Summary**: __A_ _Bon and Kagome kind of story. Where they both like each other, but the secrets Kagome keeps may scare him away. And with her at the Academy things might go a little differently._

_**Pairing**: Kagome/Bon_, _one-sided_ _Mephisto/Kagome_, _suggestive_ _Kagome/Rin. Could end up as a **HAREM**!_

**_~Story Time~_**

A yellow glow poorly lit the room, while sunshine streamed in through the aged windowpane further brightening the darkly designed room. The tile on the floors was done in a chess-like fashion of black and dark crimson. Harsh gold decorated the fixtures of the room while deep forest green colored the wall with crimson accents. A large overused chalkboard sat at the front of the room just beyond the teacher's desk that rests on a raised platform. Throughout the room were pale wooden tables meant to seat two to three students at a time.

The room was empty of life besides a single student who currently was going over the day's materials. Raven hair fell to frame a heart-shaped face that currently looked at the book in front of them in a bored scowl. Her youthful figure dressed in a girls uniform. The pale pink skirt fell to her mid-thigh while black socks came up just two inches below the skirt. Covering the pristine white of her shirt was a cream-colored blazer with pale pink lining the hem of the collar and sleeves while golden buttons held it closed. Finishing the outfit was a girlish black bow with thin red stripes that matched the emblem adorning her blazer identifying that she was a student of True-Cross Academy.

While she was a student at the infamous school, where she currently sat was in one of the many classrooms of the exorcist cram-school. The cram-school was an exciting place, full of exciting people who either were or wanted to be, exorcists. Everyone had their reason to be here, Kagome was no different, although hers could be considered less than honorable. After all, she had been consorting with demons, ones who desire the eradication of the Vatican order and currently were in the process of manipulating the order to their will.

Sapphire eyes sparkled with shades of amethyst streaking across her vision. The young miko had started at True-Cross Academy, and it's special cram school a week after her journeys amongst the feudal era ended.

Her quest had ended within five years of her jumping back and forth through time. The jewel had been completed with the aid of her friends. Their revenge satiated, and the world a better place without the evil half-demon Naraku. With her goodbyes in order, Kagome had then been abruptly sent back to her birth-time, where she discovered no time had actually passed. It was her fifteenth birthday, she thought herself insane, but there, waiting for her at the shrine steps were the few friends that could survive the 500 years that separated them.

What she learned, in the years given back to her, was that time was a fickle being who's amusement came with a price, good or bad depending on who you ask.

Ginta and Hakkaku, and even Kouga welcomed her in a rush, their arms engulfing her in a group hug while crying over their pack sister's return. Following them was Ayame, she hugged the younger woman with a soft greeting of welcome.

Next was Inuyasha, he grumbled at the wolf demons, saying they overreact before hugging her just as fiercely. Although his appearance was no longer that of silver hair and puppy-dog ears, those having been replaced by a facade of soft black hair so as to pass for human, he was still the same half-demon who had become her best friend and protector.

Shippo and Kirara than greeted her. The two-tail neko perching herself on the young woman's shoulder to nuzzle her cheek. Whereas the now young teen kitsune kissed her face and hugged her, all while "_crying."_ She giggled tearfully while he spouted about missing her, that he should have greeted her first as he loved her the most.

Then it was Sesshomaru. Even with his demonic markings hidden, and silver mane now black as it fell to the nape of his neck, the daiyoukai was as intimidating as ever. Even so, she hugged him at the waist, with his clawed hand caressing her hair to show that their reunion meant just as much to him.

From there on she was welcomed back into the strange pack they created.

Sesshomaru insisted she attend True-Cross Academy, and her mother agreed thinking it was a type of scholarship- having no memories of Kagome's adventures. Only when in private did the daiyoukai tell her of the extracurricular classes she'd be joining. And that's how Kagome; the miko who transcended time and embodied the Shikon no Tama, ended up at the academy as a spy.

Of course, the school was splendid, most of the students belonging to more affluent families, so it made sense that the education she was receiving was immaculate and extensive. By the time she completed her studies, there wouldn't be a university that could deny her entrance.

The only problem she was finding with the cram school; their information on demons was biased, sometimes downright wrong, and focused only on the destruction of said demons. That no doubt steaming from the Vatican which controlled the school, their goal was to create hate for demons and destroy them. Little did the exorcists know that the demons they despised so much were already infiltrating their precious order. Demons were everywhere, in every rank, strong ones that looked acted, almost felt human. If not for her abilities, she would believe them to be too. From everything she'd witnessed, it looked like the demons were effectively overtaking the Vatican and exorcist order.

Soon the world would be as it once was. Without the order, the demons could live as they once were; free. Kagome wouldn't have to hide her powers anymore if The Order found out they'd try and use her as a weapon. She was the embodiment of the jewel, housing the strengths and abilities of both demons and Mikos, and in this world controlled by The Order, she would never be safe. Only when the order was gone could she and all demons have the freedom to live as they were without consequence for merely existing.

Such thoughts of freedom and peace made her happy and hopeful for the future.

"Hey, Kagome, what are you smiling about?"

Turning Kagome looked up into the warm chestnut eyes of her closest friend at the academy: Ryuji "_Bon_" Suguro. Ryuji had a beautiful mind, and spirit, but one look at the delinquent-looking adolescence would have anyone walking in the opposite direction. Several piercings marked his ears, while his brown hair was styled shaggily atop his head, a small amount of facial hair graced his chin and jaw. He looked like a punk, and perhaps he did it on purpose, but she could feel the gentle pulse of his soul and witnessed his absurd brilliance when they spoke.

She beamed happily at the taller boy. "I was just thinking about my family," it wasn't exactly a lie. Kagome often thought of them, her demonic and human family, it was hard being without them, but at least she had Kirara.

As if sensing her thoughts, the neko purred from her place on the girl's shoulder, gently butting her head against Kagome's jaw.

"Breaks about to start, and then we'll be starting high school," he grinned, hand falling to scratch behind Kirara's ears, making the feline purr loudly in greeting.

They both had entered True-cross's cram-school about the same time, while he would be coming to the school as a high schooler. Because they were always in the same class, it made sense that they became at least civil with one another, but Kagome had been the one to change that to friendship. They were the other's only friend while in school.

"You said your friends would be joining you this year," even though she was happy for him, to be with his childhood friends, she feared that their friendship would fade because of it, they were only cram-school friends after all. Kagome had left behind her human friends, not wanting to pull them into her complicated life, which made him her only friend outside her pack.

He nodded. "Konekomaru Miwa and Renzo Shima, they've been my friends since I was little,"

She offered a small smile. "And they'll be joining the cram school?"

He smiled back. "Yeah, though I doubt they know what they want to be," The boy was brilliant but had held off on much of his schooling so that the three would become exorcists together, he only went to the cram-school part-time leaving him as a temptaint-less page. So to him, Kirara was a cat, not a familiar, he couldn't see her demonic attributes.

She laughed nervously. "Unlike you Bon, I still haven't decided on what Meister I am going for," her eyes going to the book in front of her. Today in class, they would be going over the five Meister categories. There were several that she could do and that would come naturally to her (_Doctor, Dragoon, Knight, _and _Tamer)_, but had yet to make a decision -probably need to talk to Sesshomaru- unlike Ryuji who was going for _Aria_ and _Dragoon_.

"I'm sure it will come to you. Personally, I think you'd make a good doctor. I swear you can heal people with a touch," he praised, taking the seat next to her.

Kagome blushed, a nervous laugh escaping her. It only seemed that way because it was true. The young priestess technically had almost six years of training, five in the feudal era, and her miko powers gave her the ability to heal and purify with a literal touch to a person. "You give me too much praise,"

"Not at all," without her notice, heat rose into his cheeks, giving them a pink hue. "You deserve it, and besides we'd make a good team no matter what you pick because I'll _always_ have your back,"

Both teens were now blushing, even as they continued, as usual, completing their regular homework before going over their extracurricular schoolwork for the day.

Time passed quickly, and soon, the class was in session. With it being the last class before the break, the teens were forced to say goodbye when it ended. Next time they saw the other, they'd be in their first year of high school.

Turning away Bon went home while Kagome went to her private dorm, no one knew as Mephisto pulled some strings to do it upon Sesshomaru's request; so he and their pack could come and go as they please.

Arriving at her room, Kirara riding her shoulder, Kagome was surprised to find not only Sesshomaru but Mephisto. The first sat in her chair, regal even in such a plain setting, his eerie beauty visible to the world without a seal hiding his youkai. While the other sat atop her desk with his legs crossed with his usual air of mischief shrouding his aura.

"Hello _Kaggie-chan,_" Mephisto greeted cheekily. Kagome growled lowly in warning at the demon, a fang spilling over her bottom lip.

Before she could reprimand the Demon King of Time, Sesshomaru raised his hand, stopping the fight before it could begin. "Now is not the time for your _bickering_,"

"It's more like a _lovers-quarrel,_" Mephisto sighed dramatically, again Kagome growled.

"_**Enough**,_" raising his voice, Kagome froze while Mephisto wilted in his position taking on a pout.

"My apologies, what can I do for you, Sesshomaru?"

"You will be taking the exorcist exam," Golden eyes narrowing. "_**Tonight**_,"

"What!? Why?"

This is where Mephisto piped up. "I'll be requiring you as an exorcist rather shortly, and it would make things _much _easier for me _Kaggie-chan_ to have an exorcist _I _can _trust_. I'll be able to use you as a spy on top of already being a spy! A double spy!"

Her brow twitched, a hand coming to cradle her forehead already able to feel the beginnings of a migraine. "Please explain,"

"As an exorcist, you will have more privileges, and be trusted with high-security information," a glimmer spread across his emerald eyes making her nervous at the maliciousness they held.

"And because I order you to," Sesshomaru added, eyes hard showing she had no choice.

With a sad sigh, Kagome nodded. "Can I at least have a real answer Mephisto? What's so important you could only trust me-" she made a quick gesture to herself and Sesshomaru "-_us_?"

Kagome shivered at the look in his eyes; it was dark and foreboding, inspiring a deep feeling of dread within her stomach. She swallowed thickly at the coy but equally mischievous smirk twisting his face. For as much as she _disliked _the demon, this was the first time he had even inspired genuine _fear_ in her. "The son of Satan will need a friend and teacher,"

Her eyes grew to the size of saucers, her shoulders trembling. There wasn't a _real_ satan, not in the biblical sense, right?

"You'll test as a doctor, and a Knight for the Exam," Wide blue eyes narrowed, pulling herself from her shocked state. A fanged smirk challengingly her with gold eyes beaming mirthfully back at her. "That is if you remember your way around a sword,"

She smirked, eyes alit with matching mirth. Whatever the challenge, she would face it head-on to protect her family.

**wolfYLady: _Seems I can't stop writing new stories even though I have a dozen others that are waiting to be updated and finished. But with the hecticness that is my life I just couldn't stop myself from posting another idea that has been my lunch break project._**

**_Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter as I am still in the process of finishing the next two chapters._**

**_Please!_**

**_Be kind and review!~ _**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Bon: I miss seeing you everyday._

A couple seconds later.

_Bon: Maybe we can do something together over the break?_

_Maybe… just the two of us?..._

Kagome giggled happily as she read over the message Bon had sent her for the millionth time. They'd been texting for the last several days, since break started really, it had started out simple, mostly about the upcoming courses when they started high school and then slowly turned into what she would call innocent flirting.

Her finger ran over the keyboard, typing _yes-_ but she hesitated pushing send.

Since having taken the exorcist exam Kagome had been spending time with her mother, (having just come back from spending two weeks with her), even reconnecting with her human friends. And in that time she had cut off all communication with the pack, ignoring their messages and calls in favor of being with her family- and away from the mission.

A small part of her craved the normalcy of her old life; hanging out with friends, talking to cute boys -_Bon coming to mind_-, and coming home to tell her mom about it.

As things were now, she was back to living two lives, and struggling to find balance within herself. She wasn't human anymore, there was demonic energy within her that she was still learning about and those in the pack didn't seem to realize that even though 500 years had past, those years had passed _them_\- not **her**, and she was playing catch up.

Maybe if she told her mother about it, explained herself, she'd be able to settle the anguish in her heart.

An aura rose up behind her, and she spun around quickly only to come face to face with her pack alpha in the entirety of his _youkai_ glory. His massive stature looming above her ominously.

"Sess- Sesshomaru? Wha- what are you doing here?" She asked in a stuttered rush, her hand clenching her phone.

He raised a brow. "You are a member of my pack; it is my responsibility to look after you," Her lips thinned, and brow knotted. This didn't seem right; he never came to see her _unless_ he felt it was necessary.

"It is also my duty as your **_alpha_** to ensure you fulfill your orders,"

Her eyes fell, looking at the floor as she slowly shrunk away from his imposing body. "I get it, okay!" She growled back warily, glowering at him from behind her bangs. "But what about _my_ life, _my family_!? You can't possibly expect me to cut out _everyone_ that doesn't fit into **_your_** plans,"

His eyes narrowed. "Infiltrate the Vatican, locate and lead the son of Satan to our side. Mingling too much with the humans will only delay the inevitable. You are **_not_** human anymore, or are you still so naive as to think that they wouldn't hesitate to _use_ you if they knew **_what_** you were?" His hand was at her chin, turning her to him. "My actions may appear cruel but I will not allow for your _emotions_ to hinder **_our_** mission. I made certain _allowances_ because of your past _human_ nature but no more. From this moment forward I expect your full attention on the mission or I will **remove** such **_distractions_** by **force**,"

Her eyes that had widened almost fearfully began to water. He hadn't always been this way, this had never been as bad as it was now. And now she was _trapped_, if she didn't listen he'd kill them all. That wasn't just a simple threat, but a promise.

He was _her alpha_, there was no way to fight him and win.

"_Fine_," Her head lolled time to the side, exposing her throat. "_You win,_"

Breath ghosted over her pulse and she shivered with eyes pinched tight, a whimper building in the back of her throat when his fangs nipped at the sensitive skin behind her ear.

His voice dropped into a lower octave with a growl. "**_Your life belongs to me, remember that miko_**," He bit harder, blood trickling from the new mark.

She gave a sharp cry muffled by biting her lip as Kagome quickly nodded. The tears she'd been fighting finally falling in wet streaks down her cheeks.

~o.O~O.o~

The break flew by, most of that time being spent with Kagome getting used to being an exorcist-as Sesshomaru wanted things not regarding her mission and pack were put aside. Because so few people knew she was an exorcist -most thought her an exwire- Kagome was forced to work with the one man _(demon)_ that had wanted her to become an exorcist in the first time.

"Good _morning_~" his voice broke through the veil, her eyes snapping open as her body leech forward from her bed and what had moments ago been a deep sleep. Sapphire eyes swiveled to the window just in time to see the demon come barging through in his usual fashion, his coat flowing behind him and curtains flapping at the sudden movement.

"Rise and shine my dear _Kaggie-chan~_, we have a **very **busy day ahead of us," he cheered loudly, throwing open the curtains wider than his entrance had created.

She growled low, shielding her eyes from the early morning sunlight now streaming into her room. "Couldn't this waited," her eyes fell to the alarm clock that read: **5:30 AM**, her brow twitching.

Standing, she stomped up to him. "You keep me up _all night_, supposedly under some _illusion_ of "_training me"_ only to wake me up **_three hours later_**!" She finished in a scream. "What happened to you letting me sleep in today?!" Her finger shaking as she yelled.

His tone turned somber, everything but the mischief playing in his eyes fading, making him look sadder- something she never thought would be possible. "I am truly sorry that I cannot keep my promise to you _my beloved Kagome_, but tragedy has stuck far _too_ close to home, we must be leaving soon,"

"Tragedy? Is my family okay?" Her anger quickly being replaced by fear, her hand gripping his sleeve.

His hand fell to her head, his eyes genuinely gentle as he looked into her lovely face. Aside from all his joking and constant teasing, he **adored** the little _miko_. Of all the things he said to her, he never lied, Mephisto could honestly say he was infatuated with her, bordering on love. Stretch that, he _knew_ the feeling he felt for her was love, for in all the centuries he's endured, _no one_ made him feel like she did. Nor had their _nearness_ ever brought his soul such peace.

Though he feared few things, Sesshomaru's wrath was one, and if he even dared to think of stealing the dog's, **unknowingly so**, **intended mate,** Mephisto would be dead no matter the "_friendship"_ they shared. Only thing to make him risk such a dire fate would be if she denied the dog's unknown claim, and reciprocated his feels. But such a thing would no doubt be forever out of his reach, for even if she denied the dog she would never agree to be his.

Shaking his head, Mephisto turned his attention to the _unsavory_ task of telling Kagome such tragic news.

"Seems a friend of _ours_ has passed, we must be heading to the funeral shortly," he told her gently, lacking his earlier enthusiasm, as he caressed a lock of her hair between his gloved fingers. Without Sesshomaru's watchful on the miko's every move, Mephisto would have to simply savor these stolen moments, and lingering touches.

"_Ours_?"

He nodded, gently caressing her face while pulling her close with his opposite hand at her back. "Yes, seems Father Fujimoto has passed, quite unexpectedly the other night while on a mission," it wasn't all a lie. The man had been protecting one of the boys he had taken in 15 years ago.

Shock and horror played out on her face. "**_Oh God_**! Yukio- Rin!? Are _they_ okay?" She asked in a rush, her hands gripping Mephisto's waistcoat. "What's going to happen to them?"

He nodded softly, leaning close to her face. "Yes they are fine, but I have much to explain to you, my sweet Kagome,"

Her nose wrinkled worriedly.

"Please, get dressed, I brought you some clothes, and then I'll tell you everything on the way,"

Once Mephisto had left, without much of a fight surprisingly (_most mornings she had to beat him out of the room for fear of him peaking on her_), Kagome had simply stood there. Her mind was reeling at the initial shock that the man she'd thought of as an uncle, who'd she'd seen two weeks beforehand with Yukio, was suddenly dead. The man had always seemed _invincible_, beyond wise, and clever enough to rival a _kitsune_.

Thinking of the man she'd known all her life Kagome began thinking about her father: Hajimari Higurashi. Hajimari and Shiro had been lifelong friends because of their chosen profession. Yes, her father, once head priest of Higurashi shrine had been an exorcist. Though he had been a priest first and foremost, tending to the shrine and its patrons, as well as caring for his family. He'd been a _good_ man, and his life ended too soon during a mission.

She could still clearly remember when he had taken her gently by the hand, and with the help of Shiro, explained that she had been born with "_the sight" _and that the "_fairies_" she saw were demonic spirits. Of course, as she got older, she pushed off what they had said, chalking it up to them _humoring_ a small child and blocked out the creatures she'd seen. Wasn't until she fell down the well that she believed _everything_ her father had said.

Sighing gently Kagame eyed the clothes Mephisto had left hanging on her chair. Most clothes he offered her were brightly colored full of clashing patterns, or worse they were revealing and far too _suggestive_. But these were surprisingly _modest_.

A black pleated skirt that stopped two inches above her black thigh high socks with a thick white band at the thighs. Next a white blouse with a black collar and black hem that was meant to be worn under a black blazer and black trenchcoat.

Putting the outfit on she smoothed out her hair before slipping into a pair of boots. She quickly fixed on her holsters with 2 Glock 22guns before putting on the trenchcoat. Although not as comfortable with guns as her bow, or sword for that matter, Kagome wouldn't feel comfortable taking those with her to a funeral, but also didn't feel comfortable leaving anywhere unarmed. The last several weeks had made it abundantly clear that it was best to be overly couscous even on a simple mission.

"Good your finally dressed,"

Kagome jumped with a scream, swiveling on her heel she came face to face with Mephisto sitting in her chair with the **_audacity_** to be drinking tea as he eyed her.

"**You** **_fucking_** **pervert**!" She roared pink coloring her cheeks, her rekai coming to life around her in a halo of glowing light. "**Have you been there the whole time?!"**

"Just long enough to see the _good parts,_" he winked.

With a roar Kagome charged at him, intent on strangling him.

The time demon simply laughed, his eyes alit with mirth as he allowed the miko to chase after him. They ran up and down the hall and down the stairs, him smiling as he let her get within an inch of catching him.

Once at the door he stopped with Kagome slamming into his back.

"Come now _Kaggie-chan, _now is no time for playing," he grinned down, her nose wrinkled in anger as she glared up at him with a growl.

Taking her into his arms much to her anger, which he adored, he rushed them to the limo, a dozen black cars lined up behind it.

"What's going on?" She asked with a raised brow, eyes sweeping the car curiously.

"We're going to take custody of Rin and Yukio,"

Her voice was small, hinting at the sadness in her eyes."And what does that have to do with the small army?"

His eyes met hers mirthfully, and she shivered at the heat in them. "They're the sons of Satan,"

~o.O~O.o~

**wolfYLady**: **_There is chapter two! Yay! Although to be honest it feels far too much like a drabble series, hopefully the farther we get the more things will settle into a nice rhythm._**

**_Hope y'all enjoyed and I'm sorry I don't have scheduled updates, as much as I would love to promise a chapter every week the truth is I only write if I have the desire and the time. Which my time is ever so fleeting as I just started a new job! *YAY ME*_** With my schedule I will have more time to write, which I'm really excited about!

**_FWI: Hajimari\- means beginning._**

**_See y'all soon!_**

**_Don't forget to feed the author with kudos and comments- makes me write quicker so you all can enjoy another chapter sooner!_**

**_Till next time!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Rain thundered against black canvas umbrellas, echoing in the silence left by the grieving group that dotted the graveyard. Most of them being parishioners that had belonged to Father Fujimoto's congregation. They bowed respectfully to the grave headstone and then to Yukio and Rin, a murmur of softly spoken words of sympathy passing they're lips before leaving.

Yukio spoke softly, but anger and sadness shadowed his eyes and aura- that now held a trace amount of youki to it. The umbrella in his hand sheltering him from the onslaught of the downpour, but he did not extend that offer to his brother; in fact, he stood several paces away.

Rin made no move to speak back, his head kept bowed, with eyes shadowed by wet blue-black hair that stuck to his skin. His hands trembled at his side, clenching and unclenching

Kagome looked on tearfully, her hand held by Mephisto to keep her from rushing to the two brothers. His tight grip keeping her by his side under the umbrella, but it was also comforting, his gloved thumb rubbing circles on the back of her hand.

She sobbed softly, shoulders shaking. Their aura swirled with pain, and she wanted nothing more than to comfort them, they had no one now just each other. Kagome's heart broke for them.

It was only after everyone had left to the far end of the graveyard that they moved closer, and Mephisto gently released her hand.

Kagome took that as permission and ran to Rin.

Her body collided with his back, arms surrounding his torso in a desperate attempt at a hug. She collapsed against him, sobbing into his back. "I'm so sorry," she cried.

Rin stiffened, turning with the circle of her arms to be greeted by his childhood friend's tear-stained face. She looked back with teary sapphire eyes that shone brightly against her pale face. Rain fell around them, wetting her raven hair till it was plastered to her skin.

"K-Kagome?" He asked, unsure as he looked into her beautiful, sad face.

She nodded before moving her arms to wrap around his shoulders, one hand gripping the back of his coat and the other cradling the back of his head, pulling him into a tight embrace that he sank into. His knees weak as he gave into her warmth and the comfort he hadn't known he'd needed.

He pulled her closer to him, clinging desperately to the only human contact he'd had since finding out he was a demon. She returned his hug just as forcefully, and he cried. Burying his nose in her hair, he breathed deeply as he cried, taking in her sweet scent of raspberries and vanilla that was complemented by the smell of rain that clung to her.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, thin fingers combing through his damp hair. "I'm _so_ sorry,"

His aura raged around them like fire, burning with despair and deep anguish she yearned to extinguish. He had changed; she could feel it; he was youkai but different from how Inuyasha felt. Despite knowing Rin was born from a human mother, he felt almost like a full youkai but muddled.

That's when Kagome felt the aura of the sword; it burned white-hot with a mix of rekai and Rin's youki. Kagome knew instantly that the sword housed Rin's youki, and was keeping them sealed, but something was wrong. The sword's aura was fighting itself because it hadn't been made to be handled by a youkai but a miko or monk. It **would** break, and when it did, Rin's flames, his youki, would consume him.

Kagome's brain instantly began to swim with how to prevent Rin from losing control.

"Thank you," he whispered, breaking through Kagome's anxious thoughts.

She smiled softly. Such thoughts would have to wait.

Rin's phone rang, and Kagome pulled away, and his heart broke. When he finally answered, she was gone, her black silhouette taking off towards Yukio.

The other teen looked just as surprised but was able to catch the girl with a single arm.

Kagome took off towards Yukio to give Mephisto his opportunity to make contact with Rin. Yukio caught sight of her and welcomed her into his embrace despite her being soaked to the bone.

She cried, and he cooed as he petted her head but held her just as tightly as she did him. "I'm so sorry, Yukio," she shook as she pulled back to his met his azure eyes. "What _happened_?"

His eyes narrowed before they found his brother's back across the graveyard. "Ask him; his demonic power surfaced the same time as _he _died," anger dripped from his voice with each word. He didn't bother hiding that Rin had youkai powers from her because he _knew_ she could feel it. His father had even spoken of possibly trusting Kagome with Rin's secret because of how powerful and understanding the young teen was.

She _tsk_ lightly before turning him to look back at her. "Why didn't either of you tell me? About you and him? _Your father?"_

"Who told you?" He growled slowly, eyes narrowed. They hadn't told her, he knew that much, but the shock of her _knowing_ hit a cord with him. He was to protect his brother, but he couldn't do that if _someone_ couldn't keep their mouth shut.

And she shrank back not used to facing this side of Yukio. She quickly whipped her tears before answering.

"Mephisto, he thinks I can help with controlling Rin's inner demon," it wasn't a complete lie. Mephisto wanted her to train Rin both with a sword and to control his youkai. But _that_ sword; wouldn't do, it wasn't made to withstand his youki.

"You?" His brows furrowed in a look of skepticism, for he couldn't think of Kagome using a sword.

She sighed before digging into her breast pocket of her coat and pulling out her exorcist badge. Kagome Higurashi: Lower First Class Knight, Doctor, and Dragoon. She then quickly put it away.

He blinked at the new information before a gentle smile pulled at the corners of his lips. "You're just full of surprises," he laughed gently before pulling Kagome into a hug once more. His mouth pressed to her ear had her stiffening with a thick blush quickly quelled by his next words. "If you hurt him I'll kill you,"

Her eyes narrowed, a growl in her throat. "I thought you knew me better than that,"

He pulled back to explain his expression soft. "You are one of my oldest and closest friends, and I care for you, but my brother's safety is my top priority,"

Kagome nodded slowly, understanding, but still angry that he would threaten her. "Trust me; I only care about Rin's protection,"

"Prove it,"

She paused, thinking over what she had been thinking about on the way over, it worked on Inuyasha why not try it with Rin. "I know of a way to slow Rin down if he were to lose control,"

He blinked, surprised, and then hopeful. "Really?"

She quickly nodded. "I can have it ready in two days, and if you're not happy with that then why not supervise my training of Rin,"

"I'll think about it,"

They were quiet before Kagome asked. "So have you told him? That you knew?"

He shook his head, and they continued to walk away.

"You're impossible, " she hissed lowly.

Yukio shrugged but didn't bother to explain himself to the miko. After all, how could she possibly understand what it's like to be a monster? Or maybe she could understand on some level; Father Fujimoto had made it clear that no one was to know Kagome was a miko, just like Rin, she would be in danger if the Vatican found out.

"Is there anything I can do to help you?" He finally asked as they walked down the stone path.

"Teeth,"

He froze, his head snapping towards her with wide eyes. "Teeth?"

She nodded. "I don't _necessarily_ need them, but it will make the Kotodama no Nenju stronger if they are made with the fangs of the demon instead of a basic magatama. Yours too, if you can," she explained.

"Will the baby teeth Father Fujimoto saved do?" Yukio visibly cringed as he muttered.

"As long as they're canines,"

"Okay,"

~o.O~O.o~

After returning to her room after the funeral, Mephisto said he would leave her be until cram school started and to call if she needed anything. It was a simple yet kind gesture, one she hadn't thought possible from the mischievous time demon.

With the teeth from Yukio and Rin, Kagome got to work with cleaning and polishing the old bones. Once they were, a bright white Kagome drilled a small hole to thread them between deep cobalt prayer beads. It was a simple process of putting the Kotodama no Nenju together; it was the part after that was a bit trickier.

What word to use to subdue Rin?

_**wolfYLady: **__**Chapter 3! Yay! So I know it's short, and nothing really happened, but the drama and story needs to build up. Chapter 4 is almost done too!**_

_**Please review! **_

_**What do you think the word of Subjugation should be?**_

_**Leave a review and I might use it!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter was written before the pandemic, and it is only now that I have been able to write/post. It has been a rather challenging time as with my job, I have been deemed essential as a medical professional. My heart goes out to those who are in far more dangerous situations as we fight this pandemic. I wish the best to you and yours and hope you all enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 4**_

"This place is amazing!" Shima beamed, his eyes switching between the female students instead of the school's building. The pink-haired teen's perverted nature showing as he ogled and praised the school for making the girls uniform so short.

"It is! The library is huge!" The shorter boy, Konekomaru, added misinterpreting his friend's comments. The child-like teen looked around him at the building, his excitement visible from behind his glasses.

"You guys are going to like it here," Bon told them, his eyes searching for _her._

As if conjured by the very thought of her, she appeared as if a manifestation from his desire to see the girl. She was beautiful as always, her raven hair cascading down her back in large silken waves, while sapphire eyes were alit with kindness as she talked to another female student. The standard women's uniform hugged her, looking far more alluring than the other girls who tried to be sensual with their appearance.

"Kagome!" hearing her name, sapphire eyes found him. A broad smile bloomed across his face, waving for her to come over. Over the break, he had missed her more than he'd willingly admit. There have been days he longed for her company, kicking himself for _whatever _he'd done wrong for her not to message him back. Because of the cram-school, he had her number, but he feared that he had crossed _that_ line, and ruined their friendship.

His smile was met with a small, strained, smile, and meek wave before she shyly walked the opposite direction.

"What'd you do to the hottie, Bon?" Shima teased much to his annoyance.

"I don't know," he answered disgruntledly.

The day went by quickly enough because the school didn't start for another week, with Bon exceedingly anxious to go to the cram-school. As soon as the tour was over, he was out the door. Once at an abandoned doorway, he used his issued key to enter the exorcist school. Jogging through the hall, he made his way to the classroom. Even though the cram-school didn't start for another hour, students were known to use the classroom to study and do extra work in the meantime.

Opening the door, Bon openly panting, he grinned, seeing the girl he'd been looking for, papers and books scattered in front of her like so many other times he'd found her.

"Kagome!" He cheered, making her look up, eyes wide with pink rising in her cheeks. "I've been looking for you all day! Why'd you act that way earlier?"

She quickly looked down at her paperwork. "Sorry, I've been busy," she said flatly in a way that wasn't normal.

"You okay, Kagome?"

"I'm-" she sighed. "I'm just going through some things," again, her voice was flat, and eyes cast down almost guiltily.

The door opened, and in walked a kid Bon had never seen. He had shaggy blue-black hair and azure blue eyes, but to Bon, he looked like a punk, his instincts telling him to be wary and to stay on guard. Naturally, this feeling extended to protecting his friends- and Kagome especially.

"Rin," Kagome smiled, greeting the other teen in a way she used to greet him. "Glad you were able to find your way,"

"Sup K'gome!" the guy, Rin, smiled back.

"Was Sir Pheles able to show you around?" She grinned.

"A little," he grinned, pink coloring his cheeks while coming to sit next to her.

Bon watched with increasing anger and jealousy, a human growl bubbling in his chest. Why was Kagome acting so cold? Had he done something wrong? And what of this new guy?

"Alright, then let's get started," her smile fell slightly as she looked up at him, her eyes trembling with a mix of emotions. "Sorry, Bon, but I'm a bit busy. Can- can we talk more after class?" pleading with him with her eyes. Something didn't seem right.

"Okay," he grumbled, taking the hint she wanted to be alone. Walking away, he caught a bit more of their conversation.

"_Who's that guy? He a friend?"_

"_Kind of, we're classmates,"_

Bon left, his heart constricting, he thought they were friends, what changed? A flare of jealousy blooming with the ache that filled his chest, and accompanying his pain a wave of anger that has him cursing the boy's existence.

A rivalry was born, one that would be disastrous if not sated soon.

Sitting in front of the teens, Sir Pheles had perched himself on the desk under the illusion of his shapeshifting magic, and not that she would ever admit it aloud, Kagome found this dog form of his cute. He looked just like any a Scottish Terrier with long white kept fur and lazy eyes, the difference was the hideously large pink bow tied around his neck with his exorcist pendant pinned to it. She desperately wished to pet him but knew better than to as the demon would then become _unbearable._

"Alright just to cover, _again_," he stressed with an aggravated sigh. "Kagome is the _**only**_ person who knows of your lineage, and will be helping you in class as well as in controlling your flames,"

"I get that, but why?" he asked, his nose scrunched up in confusion.

"Because she is probably the only one who can survive if you lost control, and worst-case scenario, kill you if necessary," Dog-Mephisto explained plainly while examining the claws upon his small paws.

"What!?" his eyes wide, Rin quickly turned his eyes to Kagome, a small amount of fear entering his azure gaze.

"As a miko her powers counter yours, and my _Kaggie-chan_ is the strongest one ever to live,"

Kagome growled, eyes flashing magenta. "As much as I _appreciate_ the _compliment_, I have told you not to call me that!" She hisses lowly, miko-ki shimmering across her skin in pink hues. The time demon yelped, falling off the table with a jolt.

Kagome giggled, she'd wanted to do that for days now.

They were quiet for a moment before Rin started up again softly. "Kagome, why are you here, how did you know about all this?" he gestured to the room around them.

Sadness crept into her heart. She couldn't tell him of Sesshomaru and her demon pack -Sesshamumaru having made it clear no one was to know-, but she could tell him why they'd been friends as children.

"You remember how, when we were little, how Father Fujimoto would leave for long periods of time, and you'd stay with us?" She asked.

Rin nodded. "Yea, then we stopped when your dad died,"

Kagome nodded slowly. "That's because my father was an exorcist, one Father Fujimoto trusted to protect you in his place," Rin's eyes widened, while Kagome continued to stare at the desk, her head filled with memories of her father and summers spent with the twins. For as long as she could remember, the boys had been apart of her life and their father's partners. "My father was also a powerful monk, next in line to become a paladin before he was killed during a mission, and like him, I inherited spiritual powers,"

"So you've known- this whole time?" Anger bleeding into his voice, his youki rising up around him.

She shook her head adamantly, almost fearfully, her hand reaching to squeeze his arm just as her aura rose up to calm his. "No! I swear! I may have been spiritually aware all my life but my powers only truly awakened on my 15th birthday, I learned everything else through Sir Phesto," she explained, glossing over her time-traveling adventures and that she was actually an exorcist (only a handful knew). For now, as ordered, she'd have to keep most things a secret-as much as she hated to do that to him.

"Oh,"

"Yeah, sorry," she whispered, hand squeezing his forearm. And Kagome was truly sorry. Here she was, witness to every bad or terrible thing in his life, and he was to trust her utterly and completely- yet she couldn't tell him a thing about herself. If he found out, it would shatter his faith in her.

Her eyes were momentarily pinched shut, fighting off the angry tears that burned at the back of her eyes.

Why did everything have to be so hard?

Kagome had done her part in destroying the Shikon no Tama, a hero to the past in her own right. Yet here she was feeling like a villain when all she wanted was freedom. The lies and deceit were already too much- that wasn't the kind of person she was, or would ever be.

Sesshomaru was slowly isolating her, even from some members in the pack- Inuyasha being the first, followed by Koga and the wolves, and now she was having problems getting in touch with Shippo. She couldn't talk to her family, tell them, or anyone for that matter, the truth of who and what she was without fear of what he'd do to them.

Looking to the door, to where Bon had just left, Kagome took a deep breath.

She was done with Sesshomaru, she would not cower, and she would not follow blindly anymore no matter the consequences.

"We have a _**lot**_ of catching up to do between us," Kagome hummed, smiling at the boy next to her. "But now isn't the best time, you don't know who could be listening,"

Rin blinked surprisingly, before nodding.

Mephisto watched the emotions play out on her face, her biggest weakness. And was surprised to see how determined she looked, it had been a long time since he'd seen that and even longer since he had seen the brightness in her sapphire blue eyes.

"Oh, Rin!" Kagome exclaimed excitedly. "I have something for you!" Fishing around her coat pocket, she then pulled out a necklace of cobalt and white beads. Without asking, she slipped it over his head. "Now please stand back,"

Mephisto peered at it curiously before laughing loudly.

He nodded almost fearfully despite the curiosity in his eyes.

Bringing her index and middle finger into a prayer hold, she took a deep breath before pushing forth some of her rekai and youki into her clasped hands, before muttering the spell in a hushed tone. The Kotodama no Nenju, in turn, responded. A lavender glow encompasses the necklace, the energy she had used to create it now activating, all that was needed was a command.

"Kagome?" Rin asks fearfully, his whole body trembling, his eyes switching from Mephisto -who was struggling to breathe because of how hard he was laughing-, and Kagome -who looked very guilty despite the laughter in her eyes.

"_**Sagare**__*****_" the moment the command left her lips, the Kotodama no Nenju trembled before lurching downward. Rin's eyes were as wide as saucers, but despite his struggles, his body froze up and toppled to the ground.

"Dang, I didn't think it'd do that," Kagome pouted as she peered down at him. "I thought you'd just _freeze_,"

"What the hell, K'gome!?" Rin growled, his body unresponsive despite how much he _tried_ to move.

"Just relax, and the spell will fade, but the longer you struggle, the longer you stay pinned," she explained almost motherly. "This spell is what I'll use if you ever lose control,"

He growled, glaring up at the woman through his bangs.

"Do it again!" Mephisto screamed between spirts of laughter.

"NO!" Kagome and Rin screamed in unison.

An evil gleam over took Kagome's gaze. "If you don't watch it, Mephisto, I'll be making one for you next," his laughter immediately died.

"You wouldn't dare," he hissed.

She smirked arms crossed with defiance ablaze in her pointed stare. "Oh, I dare,"

Now it was Rin's turn to laugh, who looked at the two with a gentle laugh that grew louder till both of them were laughing in turn.

"I almost forgot!" Kagome chimed happily before fishing out a pair of pliers. "Again, I'm sorry, Rin, but it's essential that I do this," getting onto the ground with him, she prided open his mouth.

"What are you doing?" Mephisto voiced for Rin.

_"Sorry," _Kagome whispered before pulling a sharpened canine, fang really, from Rin's mouth, making the boy howl in pain. "_Just one more,"_ she took another canine making the boy cry out again in pain. By the time she was done, the spell had faded, leaving the young demon to rub at his face trying to soothe the ache Kagome caused in his jaw.

"They'll grow back in a couple minutes," she explained before looking at the fangs within her palm.

"What the hell K'gome? Why are you hurting me?" He pouted.

"I'm also curious as to why you did that, _miko_," Mephisto hissed low. He never called her that, then again, he hadn't ever looked at her so suspiciously before.

She looked at the two with a sigh. "I'll need to get a couple more from you, Rin, but the reason I took them is for your sword," Kagome explained, eyeing the sword strapped to Rin's back. "That sword wasn't made to be handled by a demon, so _when _it breaks, I'll be ready,"

"What do you **mean**, _miko_?" Mephisto leered, not at all like the turn of the conversation in front of Rin.

"I can sense Rin's flames, his youki, and the rekai of the sword. It was made to be used by a monk or even a miko, the sword is powerful but not enough to suppress Rin's growing youki. Even now, it's continuing to grow, even if slowly. That sword _will _break, and when it does we need to be ready,"

Still sitting on the floor, Rin looked to the ground, a mix of fear and sadness weighing on his shoulders. The tips of his pointed ear dipping downwards. Kagome really was doing everything she could think of to protect him.

Thin arms wrapped around him, her calm scent wrapping around him. He leaned into her, accepting her comfort and support. She really was the only person he could trust, and she wanted so badly to help him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her till she was in his lap, and he just held her relishing in the feel of human contact.

"You are not a monster, and I'll be here to help you take control of your flames in any way I can," she whispered, saying words he hadn't realized he'd needed to hear. "I promise I won't abandon you,"

His broke, tears burning at his eyes as he buried his nose further into her hair.

"_Thank you_,"

**wolfYLady:** _**There is the latest chapter!**_

_**So the command I chose was **_Sagare* (_**下がれ。**__**) which is a command for a dog to **__Back off*_. _**I got the idea from the command Kagome originally uses on Inuyasha, which is a command for a dog to sit. Though I almost used **_Mate* _**(**__**待て**__**), which is the command to **_**freeze/stay******* _**but decided against it.**_

_**And can I just say that Rin is such a strong character. Feeling like a monster but acting like nothing was wrong and trying so hard to make others happy! I feel like he deserved comfort like this.**_

_**I hope you all enjoyed it, and **__**PLEASE REVIEW.**_ _**Feedback helps me not only write the story faster but **__**improve**_ _**as a writer.**_

_**"Thanks, until next time, take care of yourself and each other!**_

_**Bye-bye now!"**_


	5. important note

Sorry this is not a chapter but an important notice.

So due to some unfortunate circumstances in my life this story, and all others are being put on hold. I will try to update as often and as much as I can but please understand that I am currently going through a lot in my personal life.

Due to the wildfires on the west coast, me and my family were evacuated (we were luck not to lose our home) but we are still not safe as hazardous air quality impacts mine and my families health. I also just recently was in a car accident, making my life a little more hectic than it already was. With my work life working in the health industry already stressful in this pandemic, and personal life in chaos right now writing will have to wait.

I am sorry but hope to get back as soon as possible.

**_WolfYLady_**


End file.
